


The Rightful King

by orphan_account



Series: To Rule in Charlesport [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Lucas Lorenzo Spencer II and his brother Ethan as they prepare to leave the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rightful King

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer II, known to his friends and family as Lucky, stood on a hill looking out over the lush fields and dense forests of Spencervale. The city of Charlesport had fallen to Corinthos, as well as three out of the four counties, but the Spencers still held this, their ancestral seat. Lucky knew that even this last piece of land would be gone soon. Jason Morgan was gathering his men and his mercenaries and an attack was imminent.

His bastard brother, Ethan Lovett, cleared his throat beside him. “We should leave now, Lucky,” he said softly.

“I know, but it feels so wrong,” Lucky said. “My father is dead and I am the rightful king. The messenger said the usurper held a coronation yesterday in the city. If I go, he will destroy Charlesport and all that my family has accomplished. The people need me. How can I abandon them?”

Ethan placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. “You are not abandoning them. You will come back, and when you do, you will lead the armies of Quartermaine and Wyndemere alongside your own men.”

Lucky chuckled darkly. “Oh, Ethan, you _are_ optimistic. You speak as if these alliances are a sure thing. If they were, I would never have lost Charlesport in the first place.”

“You cannot fault Edward and Nikolas for not anticipating an overthrow you did not see coming yourself,” Ethan said, far too sensibly. “I am sure that you will be able to convince Cassadine to join your coalition. As for Edward of Quartermaine, he is Queen Tracy’s father and I do not doubt that he will listen to your stepmother when she asks him to join you.”

“Ethan, we both know that Tracy is a difficult woman to ignore. However, her relationship with her father is contentious at best. That is why I am sending you to Quartermaine with Tracy and Lulu. I need you to use every rhetorical trick you learned at University to win Edward to our side.”

“But…” The look on Ethan’s face was one of confusion. “I failed out of University. Besides, I thought that I was to come with you to Wyndemere. What of your safety? Who will ride alongside you on your journey, if not I?”

“The Scorpio brothers and their men will accompany me. I cannot imagine better warriors for my guard Elizabeth and the children should have reached Wyndemere by now. She has probably already secured Nikolas’s support. He loves me like a brother and he has always been fond of my wife. Nikolas and I will devise a plan to retake Charlesport. You may be an excellent fighter, but you have no head for strategy.”

“I will do as you say, my king.” Ethan acquiesced quickly, without even the usual grumblings about how Lucky loved his father’s ward more than his own brother. While Lucky is not king to anyone but his own family and a few loyal liegemen at the moment, at least his word was carrying weight with Ethan.

“You were correct to say we should leave,” Lucky said, turning reluctantly from the view of his lands. "Jason Morgan is on the march, and I do not wish for the people of Spencervale to be mercilessly killed for harboring me.”

“Come then.” Ethan started to walk. “We will find Lulu and Tracy and you can make your goodbyes.”

Lucky followed his brother, saying goodbye in his head already, a farewell to his country, unsure that he would ever see it, let alone rule it, again.


End file.
